logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
List of programs broadcast by Boomerang (Great Scorria)
Current Programming #A Pup Named Scooby-Doo # The Adventures of Puss in Boots # Baby Looney Tunes # Barbie Dreamtopia # Bunnicula # Camp Lazlo # Chowder # Courage the Cowardly Dog # Dexter’s Laboratory # Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz # Doraemon # Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends # The Flintstones # The Garfield Show # The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy # Grizzy and the Lemmings # Inspector Gadget # The Jetsons # LazyTown # Looney Tunes # Masha and the Bear # Mighty Mike # Mr. Bean (animated series) # My Gym Partner’s a Monkey # My Knight and Me # New Looney Tunes # Oggy and the Cockroaches # Peanuts # Pingu in the City # The Powerpuff Girls # Ruby Gloom # Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! # Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? # Tom and Jerry # The Tom and Jerry Show # Tom and Jerry Tales # Wacky Races # What's New, Scooby-Doo? Former Programming # 2 Stupid Dogs # The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo # The Addams Family # Almost Naked Animals # Alvin and the Chipmunks # The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan # Animaniacs # Atom Ant # Banana Splits # Batfink # The Batman # Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! # Ben 10 # Birdman and the Galaxy Trio # The Buford Files # Bump in the Night # Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels # Captain Planet and the Planeteers # Casper and the Angels # Casper’s Scare School # Cattanooga Cats # CB Bears # Centurions # The Clue Club # Codename: Kids Next Door # The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley # Cow and Chicken # Dastardly and Muttley # Dennis the Menace # DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk # Droopy, Master Detective # Duck Dodgers # Dynomutt # Ed, Edd ‘n Eddy # Fangface # Fantastic Max # The Flintstone Kids # Fraggle Rock # Frankenstein Jr. and the Impossibles # Freakazoid! # Funky Phantom # Garfield and Friends # The Gary Coleman Show # George of the Jungle # Godzilla # Goober and the Ghost Chasers # Grojband # The Happos Family # He-Man and the Masters of the Universe # Help! It’s the Hair Bear Bunch! # Herculoids # The Hillbilly Bears # Hokey Wolf # Hong Kong Phooey # Huckleberry Hound # Inspector Gadget # Jabberjaw # Johnny Bravo # Johnny Test # Jonny Quest # Josie and the Pussycats # Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space # The Jungle Bunch # Justice League # Justice League Unlimited # Krypto the Superdog # Laff-A-Lympics # The Land Before Time # The Life and Times of Juniper Lee # Lippy the Lion # The Looney Tunes Show # Magilla Gorilla # Matt’s Monsters # Mike, Lu and Og # MGM # Mr. Magoo # The Mr. Men Show # Ned’s Newt # The New Scooby-Doo Movies # The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries # Numb Chucks # Pac-Man # Paw Paws # Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm # The Perils of Penelope Pitstop # Peter Potamus and So-So # Pink Panther # Pink Panther and Pals # Pinky and the Brain # Pixie and Dixie # Pokémon # Popeye # Pound Puppies # Powerpuff Girls Z # Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville # Richie Rich # Ruff and Reddy # Sabrina: The Animated Series # Samurai Jack # Scaredy Squirrel # Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated # The Scooby-Doo Show # The Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show # Sealab 2020 # Secret Squirrel # Shaggy and Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! # Shaun the Sheep # Sheep in the Big City # Shirt Tales # Sidekick # Skatoony # Snagglepuss # The Snorks # Sonic Boom # Space Ghost and Dino Boy # Speed Buggy # Stickin’ Around # Superfriends # SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron # The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries # Teen Titans # Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales # Thundarr the Barbarian # Time Squad # Tiny Toon Adventures # Top Cat # Touche Turtle and Dum-Dum # Underdog # Unikitty! # Valley of the Dinosaurs # Wacky Races # Wait ‘till your Father Gets Home # Winx Club # Yo Yogi! # Yogi Bear # Yogi’s Treasure Hunt # Yogi’s Space Race Category:Program Lists